Little Fics
by read-a-holic17
Summary: A collection of my short oneshot scenes and fics of Casualty. Mainly cute fluff and love. Originally just Riain but now mainly Riain with a few other one shots of different pairings thrown in!
1. RIAIN- Introductions

**So I wrote some one shots and thought I'd keep them all in one place as they're quite short. Will be updated with new ones when I can.**

* * *

 **This is for flashingbluelight/totti10 and is based on Iain telling Jez about him and Rita.**

* * *

 **Introductions**

"Iain mate, I've finished cleaning the staffroom, I'm gonna head over to the pub, do you want to -" Jez started as he entered his boss' office, stopping mid sentence as he opened the door.

Rita and Iain had their lips locked. Iain's shirt was undone and Rita's jacket lay on the floor along with her top.

They had Spring apart the moment they had heard the door handle open.

"Um..." Iain started, trying to come up with a believable reason that explained their state of undress.

"-come." Jez finished after a moment.

"Er Rita this is Jez, new paramedic. Jez this is Rita, clinical nurse manager in the ed." Iain introduced.

Jez just stared at him. Rita's cheeks a rosy red, as she pulled her top back on, mumbling a hello.

Iain was panicking, he knew What Jez had scene and really wanted to start off on a clean slate, no secrets no lies. He only saw one way out of this.

"Um, Rita's also my girlfriend." Iain declared.

Rita head shot up. What? A smile grew helplessly on her face that was growing darker every second.

Iain smiled at her, his own face reddening but the smile couldn't hide his delight to finally admit it to someone. Rita Freeman was his girlfriend and he wanted the whole world to know.

"Nice to meet you Rita." Jez smiled, offering his hand which she took.

"Same." Rita smiled, she liked this guy already, he knew.

"Well, I'm gonna go over to the pub and let you two get back to whatever it was you were doing and I didn't see. But remember boss, we've got the early shift tomorrow, get a good nights sleep." Jez smiled, giving the pair a wink as he shut the door behind him.

"Girlfriend huh?" Rita asked.

"Well, I googled it earlier and it fits."

"Oh, that it?"

"Well, I guess I'm tired of secrets." Iain told her, pulling her towards him, their foreheads touching, lips millimetres apart, "oh and I love you." Iain confessed closing the gap.

Rita smiled into the kiss. Breaking it momentarily to reply, "Ditto."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed x**


	2. RIAIN- She is?

**"** **She is?"**

Jez placed the final cup on top of the microwave ignoring the sign that everyone else seemed to and looked around him; the staffroom was clean and tidy like Iain had asked.

Jez smiled to himself, he was going to like it here, even if the old dude had him clearing up.

"Not bad." Iain's voice came from the door, startling him slightly.

"Ah it was nothing mate," Jez laughed, "Coming to the pub? I could do with a guide." It was the end of shift and he wanted to get to know a few members of the department.

"Um, nah. Not tonight. Sorry." Iain said, his attention focused on the doors to the station, eyes fixed and staring.

Jez followed his gaze and saw the blonde nurse he had briefly noticed earlier.

"Ah I get it mate." Jez smiled, snapping Iain out of his trance. "Nice work, how did you get her?"

"What? Sorry?" Iain stumbled, as he tried to recall what Jez had been saying.

"How did you get the nurse?" Jez repeated.

"What Rita?" Iain asked, Jez nodding in response. "She's a mate." Iain tried to shrug it off.

"A mate? Yeah sure man, keep telling yourself that." Jez laughed, raising an eyebrow.

"Well she's not just any old mate..." Iain tried to explain.

"Well you could've fooled me!" Jez smiled, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"She's..." Iain tried again.

"Mate what's wrong with you?" Jez asked.

Iain looked slightly confused for a few moments, his eyes flickering between Rita, who was stood waiting at the station doors and Jez who was staring at him as if he'd just killed a man.

"What?" Iain asked finally.

"Mate, how long?" Jez asked.

"Rita and I?" Iain asked, a nod from Jez, "few months," another stare from Jez, "six, alright it's been six months." Iain confessed, Jez's eyes not giving up.

"Bloody hell! And she's still ok with that?" Jez laughed.

"Yeah, we're having fun."

"Mate, how many nights a week do you spend together?"

"I dunno, most."

Jez just looked at him.

"What?"

"Mate, you spend most nights together, I'm betting that's every night you're not working, so therefore every single day. Come on man, look at her. She's not going to stay with you forever, I'm surprised you've lasted six months."

Iain still looked confused.

"Mate, she's your girlfriend."

"She is?"

"Yeah."

Iain just stood there. The realisation suddenly hitting him. He'd been thinking about it for a while but hearing someone else say it just made it real.

"She is." Iain admitted as Rita's eyes made contact with his own from across the station, their faces both lighting up.

"Yeah, and by the smile on both your faces right now the feeling mutual. Now go." Jez told him.

"Thanks." Iain muttered as he walked away to wards Rita. His focus on her entirely, Jez not getting a goodbye or even directions to the pub.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed x**


	3. RIAIN- Massage

**Based on an anon prompt on tumblr:**

 **(4) Riain and "Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?"**

* * *

Iain sighed as her collapsed onto the sofa in Rita's office.

"You all right?" she asked, looking up from her computer.

"Me, yeah I'm fine." Iain told her groaning as he did so.

Rita just went back to her work. Iain stopping and waiting for her shift to finish was becoming a regular occurrence. Iain would make them both a cup of tea and sit or relax whilst she filled out paperwork or saved her final life of the day.

Iain lay on her sofa, a busy shift finally over. Turning he let out another groan.

Rita looked over to him, concern on her face. Iain closed his eyes and she thought nothing more of it. Taking a sip of her tea she looked back to her work.

Rita finished the paper work that had been on her desk for the past few shifts and switched her computer off.

"Iain, I'm finished." She whispered into Iain's sleeping ear.

Iain woke up with a start and moaned as he sat up.

"What's wrong?" Rita asked, the concerned look back on her face.

"Nothing, nothing. I'm fine." Iain brushed it off, failing to suppress another groan escaping his lips.

"Well clearly something's wrong." Rita told him, as she sat down next to him, looking him over for injury.

"It's nothing really, just got hit by a falling brick today." Iain said casually as if it was nothing at all.

"Iain!" Rita exclaimed. "Where?" she asked.

"I'm fine," Iain dismissed her concern, trying to get up but once again groaned and Rita pushed him back onto the sofa.

"Where?" Rita demanded once again.

"Right shoulder, don't fuss." Iain gave in.

Rita just looked at him for a moment, then set to work on the buttons of his shirt. Pulling it off his shoulder, revealing a reddening brick shaped patch, partly hidden by his tattoo.

Iain didn't try and stop her, he knew once Rita had gone into nurse mode he knew she wouldn't stop until she was satisfied.

"Iain," Rita muttered as she ran her fingers over his mark.

"It doesn't even hurt." Iain told her, their eyes meeting.

"Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?" Rita asked, her eyes glinting slightly.

"Well, I wouldn't deny you the pleasure." Iain shrugged, wincing slightly, barely detectable by anyone except Rita.

"Here, or should we wait until were somewhere more private?" Rita murmured against his ear.

"This office locks doesn't it?" Iain asked, his voice low.

Rita nodded her head, touching her lips to his and pulling away. The lock of the door the only sound in the room.

Iain grabbed her hand, pulling her back to him. He pressed his lips to her own.

Rita broke away after barely a moment, Iain's face looking at her puzzled.

"Massage first." Rita told him as her hands began to work on his shoulder, her lips grazing his ear, teasing him.

* * *

 **So I hope you like this! I'll take prompts if you want them! Please review! x**


	4. RIAIN-Painted toenails, peas and tickles

**Painted toe nails, frozen peas and bathroom tickles**

 **This is a Riain one shot from last nights episode (12/03/16) Where Rita treats Iain and looks after him after his** **injury.**

 **Inspired by amy8d and flashingbluelight on tumblr. Thanks guys!**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Posted this before but wanted to add it to my one shot collection.**

* * *

Rita looked down at the man who lay on her couch. His eyes closed head half buried under a cushion and his mouth slightly open. She smiled.

She looked down to her lap and her smile just grew bigger, Iain's bright pink coloured toe nails really stood out against her black leggings.

 **\- 4 hours earlier -**

Rita made her way into cubicles, she had just had to sort out Loftys leave and resignation, as much as she had tried Lofty was adamant he wasn't returning.

She looked up at the patient list reading them off.

Maggie Thomas, cubicle 1  
Gregory Francis, cubicle 2  
Iain Dean, cubicle 3  
Jessica...

Wait what? Iain.  
Without a seconds more hesitation she grabbed his file from the desk and pulled the curtains back to find Iain sat on the bed, dressed in a hospital gown and all.

She looked around and saw the new paramedic sat to one side of him and Charlie taking care of his ankle.

Iain looked up and saw her. His face going red. He didn't know if Rita would be mad at him for hurting himself or if she was worried about him, he couldn't read her face.

Rita was stood there.

"Um, I'll take over from here Charlie, Dylan needs you in resus." Rite mumbled trying to think up a reasonable excuse.

"Oh right, ok." Charlie said, putting down the ice pack he was just about to wrap around Iain's ankle and heading off to the staff room knowing Dylan's shift had already finished, a knowing smile on his face.

"What have you done?" Rita asked her voice soft, and full of concern for him, she'd forgotten about Jez for a moment.

"It's a long story. But Rita, this is Jez. It's his first shift." Iain told her, still trying to keep up the appearances they'd set about.

"Oh hi, what did you do to him?" Rita asked.

"Ah, well. It's a long story but this guys getting a little old for playing footie don't you think!" Jez laughed.

"Oi! How many times? 32 is not old!" Iain said.

"Hmmm, I don't know, you are quite old Iain!" Rita joked.

"Oh not you as well!" Iain sighed.

"Jez, why don't you go get yourself cup of tea?" Rita suggested, wanting to make sure Iain really was ok, without prying eyes.

"Ah yeah, you gonna be alright with this one?" Jez asked, his eyes flicking to Rita as he spoke.

"Haha, I'll survive." Iain told him, grateful for some privacy.

"Alright mate, just yell if you can't handle it old man." Jez laughed as he wandered off to try and find the coffee shop.

"So I'm old am I?" Iain asked her, once they were alone.

"Yeah, but I quite like an older man." Rita told him as she pressed the ice pack into his ankle, receiving a slight gasp from Iain.

"Oi, I'm not much older than you!" Iain smiled.

"Mmm, what did you do?" Rita asked.

"Ah well Cal stole the ambo with our mobiles and radios, so we've had to walk for a few miles, nearly got run over so dived into a ditch and twisted my ankle." Iain explain casually.

Rita just looked at him. She removed her hands from the ice pack and placed them to his face, pulling his head towards her she pressed sir lips together. Their kiss was deepened by Iain and the pair broke apart, giggling and gaspin for air.

"Your hands are like ice blocks!" Iain told her taking them in his own to warm up.

"Cal stole an ambulance?" Rita asked, laughing and smiling.

"Like I said, long story." Iain smiled as he captured her lips once again.

 **\- Discharged -**

Lily came into discharge Iain and found him lying on the bed, ice pack half abandoned and Ritas hand intertwined with his own.

"Ah Lily." Rita exclaimed as she removed her hand from Iain's. The pairs faces reddening.

"Yes, Iain. You can go home, but you can't drive for a few days so no work." Lily told him signing the forms, handing them to Rita to process and walking off leaving the pair alone again.

"Come on you, you're in luck. My shifts just finished so I can give you a lift home." Rita smiled.

"What would I do without you?" Iain smiled as he went to stand.

"Hey, no walking on that. Let me help." Rita told him making her way over to help.

"If I can't stand or walk your gonna have to help me get dressed..." Iain told her, with a wink.

"I'm sure I can manage, I mean it's my job to help my patients." Rita told him as she got his clothes ready and untied the back of his hospital gown, it falling around his waist, just covering enough so that if anyone walked in they wouldn't see anything.

 **\- Pub -**

Iain and Rita headed over to the pub to say goodbye to Lofty. After hugs and a huge send off the ed team dispersed or went back inside. Rita and Iain the final pair to be left out in the cold.

"Just us." Iain said.

"Just us." Rita replied as she leant into the man who was supporting himself on a window ledge, for once she was taller than him. She kissed him lightly on the lips, stopping before it could get to heated.

"Come on, let's get you home." Rita smiled, the disappointment evident on Iain's face.

Rita helped Iain out to her car, his body leaning on her small frame making them move very slowly.

"You're driving." Iain stated.

"Yes Iain, did you not hear Lily? Don't worry I haven't had a drink." Rita laughed as she fumbled for her keys.

"You've never driven us before."

"Well only special people get to ride in my car." Rita told him as she set herself up.

"Well I am special." Iain told her.

"I know." She smiled as hey set off.

 **\- Rita's -**

Rita drove them back to her flat.

"Unless I've moved, we're not at mine..." Iain smiled, looking around.

"Well, I couldn't leave you to fend for yourself after today could I? And besides, your flat doesn't have a lift and you can't manage the stairs." Rita smiled as they made their way into her apartment. Iain still leaning on her for support.

In the lift their lips locked, Rita pressing Iain's body up against the sides, her hands entangled in his short hair. Iain's hand on her waist pulling her in.

The lift reached her floor and they reluctantly broke apart. Iain hobbling into the flat and laying himself down on the sofa in the flat he had become familiar with.

"Take away?" Rita asked, she didn't feel up to cooking this evening.

"Pizza?"

"Pepperoni?"

"Delicious!" Iain smiled.

 **\- Peas -**

Rita ordered the pizza as iain settled himself on the couch.

"What do you want to watch?" Iain called out to her.

"You choose." She replied, going to the freezer.

"How does 24hrs in A&E sound?

"Iain do you even understand the irony of doing a 12 hour shift then coming home to watch 12 of these back to back now pass me the fucking remote before I throw a full bedpan at your head." Rita smiled, as Iain chuckled and put on the series of friends she'd recorded.

Rita could hear the start of playing as she made her way into her lounge.

"Now Mr Dean, are you going to do what the nurse tells you?" Rita smiled, brandishing a pack of frozen peas in her hand.

"Well, I do like the nurse, a lot, and I don't want piss all over me, so I guess that's a yes..." Iain smiled.

"Right then put your foot here, and I'll be back in a moment." Rita smiled as she placed a cushion on the sofa and Iain's ankle peas in tow came following.

The doorbell went and it was the pizza.

 **\- Painted toenails -**

At some point during evening, after eating the pizza and having a beer Iain had fallen asleep and Rita had decided to paint her fingernails pink.

Iain's feet had somehow made their way onto her lap and she was trapped as he snored slightly, his head half buried beneath the cushion and the peas melted and discarded on the floor.

She smirks to herself, a sudden glint to her eyes as an idea sprang into her head.

She unscrewed the cap to the pink nail varnish and started to paint his toenails, holding her breath that his feet weren't ticklish.

 **\- Snuggles -**

She had done it, Iain's toes were now successfully painted bright pink, he hadn't even moved a muscle.

Giggling to herself as she thought about his reaction in the morning.

As the final episode of friends came to an end she turned the tv off and snuggled down next to Iain on the sofa.

 **\- Tickles -**

Iain woke and found himself in an uncomfortable position the next morning, Rita wrapped around his legs and his head hidden under a cushion in Rita's sofa.

He tried to move but didn't want to wake Rita up, carefully managing to wriggle out from her, desperate for the loo, he started to walk towards the bathroom as quietly as possible, forgetting about his ankle. He came crashing down on top of the coffee table and screamed as he fell.

"What!" Rita woke up sharply.

Iain saw the bag of discarded peas next to the sofa and remembering what happened yesterday.

"Sorry," Iain mouthed, "I forgot..."

Rita smiled, as Iain pulled a sad face, how could she be angry?

"Come on, I'll help you." Rita smiled pulling Iain up off the floor.

She left him in the bathroom to go and make some coffee but returned shortly after when she heard him shout for her.

"Rita!" Iain yelled as he looked down at his toes after washing his hands.

"What? Do you need help standing or something?" Rita asked entering the bathroom.

Iain just stared at her, his eyes flickering down towards his toes as she remembered what she'd done the night before.

"Oh," she smiled,

"What do you mean oh? Why are my toenails pink?" Iain asked, his face unreadable, a mix of confusion and laughter.

"Well, I was bored..." Rita tried to explain as Iain hobbled closer to her.

"Bored?"

"Yes."

"You were bored so you painted my toenails pink?" Iain said, he was standing right in front of her now.

"Yes." Rita smiled meekly.

"Well, I think we may need to sort out something..." Iain smiled.

"Iain no, please no!" Rita squealed as he backed her up against the door.

"Oh yes Rita, it's only fair!" Iain smiled as he punched her under her chin.

"Iain!" Rita laughed as Iain continued to tickle her, he knew exactly where to touch and kiss to make Rita scream with laughter, and he did.

The pair ended up a giggling mess on the floor as the coffee machine beeped telling them it was done.

 **\- The End -**

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this! Thanks for all the ideas flashingbluelight/Totti10**

 **Please leave a review!**


	5. CALIAIN - I almost lost you

**So I've decided this isn't just going to be a Riain one shot fic, Its probably mainly going to be Riain but with a few other pairings thrown in.**

 **This chapter is CALIAIN (Cal and Iain)**

 **Another one shot based on an anon prompt on tumblr: (7) Caliain and "I almost lost you."**

* * *

Cal walked into the ED for his shift. It seemed different. Quiet, even for a Sunday night. Jack was stood at reception, his eyes cast down, but not looking anywhere.

"What's going on?" Cal asked as Charlie came round the corner from cubicles.

"Um, there was an accident involving our paramedics earlier." Charlie told him, trying not to startle him too much.

Cal went stiff. Paramedics. Iain. His heart was racing. Iain.

"They're alright for the moment, but its going to be a tough shift." Charlie continued.

"Who?" Cal asked, he needed to know who had been involved. He needed to know it wasn't Iain.

"It was Jez and Iain. There was an explosion and the building collapsed, Jez broke his arm badly but Iain-" Charlie started but was interrupted by Robyn calling for him from resus.

Cal followed Robyn's voice and the direction Charlie rushed off in. He could see a dark haired paramedic lying flat on the bed. The blaring of monitors and continuous beep of a flat line.

Cal couldn't breathe. Iain. Iain had flat lined. Iain. His Iain. Could he call him his? They'd not discussed what it was they had.

It started with a drink. They were the last ones in the pub at New Year. No-one to kiss at midnight, no-one to go home to. It had seemed a logical joke. If there was even such a thing. Wasn't meant to be anything more than a laugh. But it was. It was so much more. Iain was always there at the end of a bad shift. Iain was always there to lift his mood. Iain was just there, and Cal couldn't imagine him not to be.

Cal forced himself to the door. He watched as Rita pounded on his chest. Stared Connie injected adrenaline. Sighed as the faint bleep retuned and the team stepped back.

He could hear Connie directing the team of doctors, he stood aside as they streamed out of resus, their shifts over and their friend, collegue and patient saved.

Rita caught his arm as she made her way to the staff room.

"Cal, you should be here. Not to work anyway." She told him.

"What do you mean?" Cal asked her, no one knew about him and Iain, well, he hadn't told anyone and he assumed Iain hadn't either.

"I mean, you should be there for him. Iain. He'll need you. You Cal. Not some random nurse or you looking after him as a doctor. You. You as his boyfriend." She told him. She could see the confusion plasted on his face. "I'm not blind Cal." She smiled, "Go on. I'll talk to Connie. Go see him."

Cal stood there for a moment, slightly shocked but he no longer cared. Iain needed him.

He made his way into resus. He was a little unsteady, unsure. What was he going to say?

Robyn was by his bedside.

"Cal, are you taking over?" She asked as finished filling out his charts.

"No." Cal said, his throat dry, voice hoarse.

"Oh, I thought you were on shift." She questioned, confused.

"I was. I had to take it off." He explained.

Iain was proped up, his eyes flickering and breathing heavy through his mask.

"Then why are you here?" She asked, really confused now.

"I'm needed." He said, eyes transfixed on Iain.

"But-" she started before she was interrupted.

"Robyn, just leave me and my boyfriend to it." Iain groaned.

"Oh!" Robyn smiled, she caught Cal's eye which resulted in him turning a deep shade of red. "You have 10 minutes, then I'll be back for more obs. Don't you make him to excited now, he needs rest." Robyn told Cal.

"I promise." Cal said as she left.

He waited until she was out and they were alone before he moved to the bed, taking Iain's hand in his own.

"So, boyfriend huh?" Cal asked him.

"Well, it got rid of her." Iain smiled, still weak and sleepy.

"Ah, its not because you have totally fallen for me?" Cal asked, part of his heart slightly sinking with Iain's brush of comment.

"Nah," Iain said, Cal's heart falling further, "It's cause I love you." Iain continued.

Cal was taken aback. He wasn't expecting that.

"It's ok, you don't have to say anything. I just needed to tell you." Iain said, squeezing Cal's hand with his little strength.

"I almost lost you." Cal muttered.

"Yeah, almost." Iain told him, "I'm not that easy to get rid of."

"I almost lost you," Cal repeated, "I don't know how I would have coped. I love you too."

Cal placed a kiss to Iain's forehead as they both smiled, hands locked together. Ready for anything, together.

* * *

 **Hope you like, leave a review!**


	6. RIAIN- Come over here and make me

**Another drabble prompt from totti10/flashingbluelight**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **(1) Riain and "Come over here and make me."**

* * *

Iain woke up, his head heavy and eyes squinting at the bright light streaming in through the window. He rolled over to find the bed next to him empty. It felt cold, strange; he didn't like it, at all.

His disappointment was soon replaced with a smile and laughter.

There was the radio playing, blasting out of the bathroom, shower running and Rita singing along, off tune and ringing.

Iain just lay there listening, he thought he knew this woman inside out but she never failed to surprise him. He grabbed his phone and started to record the sound.

After a few minutes Rita stopped, the shower turned off and the music turned down till it was no longer audible, silence falling over the flat. Iain pressed stop on the recording but couldn't wipe the smile off his face.

Rita emerged from the bathroom, a towel wrapped loosely around her slim figure as she hummed along to the previous song.

Rita looked up, catching Iain's eye. Stopping in her way to their bedroom.

"What?" She asked, there was a smirk on his face and she knew he was up to no good.

"Nothing." Iain shrugged, a glint in his eye as he looked at his girlfriend.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Long enough." He told her.

"What did you do?" her eyes narrowing with suspicion.

"Nothing." Iain repeated, innocently, his face forced to remove the smile.

"Iain, what did you do?" Rita repeated, she knew he'd done something, it was Iain after all.

"Lets just say you've got an interesting voice." He said, the smile that was never properly suppressed springing back to life easily.

"Iain!" Rita exclaimed.

"What, I love it." Iain laughed, taking his phone out and pressing play. Rita's voice filling the room once again.

"Delete it." Rita told him. Her face red but deadly serious.

"Nah, I like it. Think I'll play it in the ambo some time…" Iain smiled, the familiar mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Iain!" Rita said, getting her clothes out the wardrobe.

"Come over here and make me." Iain told her, jokingly but secretly hoping she would.

"Like that is it?" Rita asked, turning around from the wardrobe, letting her towel drop to the floor. Exposing her bare body beneath.

Iain nodded, his eyes transfixed, focus now entirely changed from moments before.

Rita walked over to his side of the bed, making sure Iain was focused completely on her.

She bent down, placing a kiss on his lips. Watching as the phone slipped out of his hand, forgotten.

She wrapped her legs around his torso so she was sat on his lap. The only thing between them was the thin duvet. With one hand entangled in his hair, their lips locked, Iain exploring her body as if for the first time, Rita fumbled with the discarded phone, trying to delete the audio clip without Iain remembering.

Success. Iain's hands were still exploring; in her hair, pulling her hips closer. She knew what he wanted, she could feel it, but today she was feeling a little bit mean.

Rita pulled away, smiling. Showing him the phone.

"All gone." She told him, her voice playful and full of glee.

Iain stared at her, he couldn't believe it.

"You cheeky minx." He said, mouth hanging open.

"You told me to." Rita smiled as she pulled on her clothes, making sure she went extra slow; just to torture him that little bit more.

* * *

 **Hope this is ok? Leave a review if you** **want, I love knowing what you think! x**


	7. RIAIN- Spelunking

**Spelunking.**

 **This is probably one of the most random fic ideas in the world... It stemmed from a conversation with totti10/flashingbluelight and beautyofthend/chloehowman about Rita's apparent love for Spelunking from her wikis page and ended up nearly 2,000 words long...**

 **Summary: With a patient trapped Rita's spelunking skills come in handy.**

 **I have posted this already but wanted to keep it with my other one shots so adding it here too.**

 **Mainly Rita but a little side of Iain.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Right we've had a red alert, we need a medic to attend a shout with the paramedics. 18 year old male trapped in a cave collapse. Who wants it?" Charlie asked the group gathered around the nurses' desk. Robyn, Ethan, Lily, Cal and Connie glanced at each other.

"Not for me." Robyn said, going back to the patient notes she was working on.

"I'm not great with small spaces Ethan mumbled.

Rita walked past, her head buried in her patient's notes.

"Nurse Freeman," Connie said, her voice icy and cold like normal.

"Yes." Rita said, her head snapping up as she prepared herself for another argument.

"You like small spaces don't you." Connie told her, as a fact rather than a question.

Rita just looked at her, Connie's face unreadable.

"It's a simple question nurse Freeman."

"Depends on the circumstances." Rita replied, not committing to anything.

"Entrapment, 18 years old, cave collapsed. Did I not read in your CV that you enjoy spelunking?" Connie asked.

The remaining group exchanging confused glances.

"I'll go get changed." Rita said, not wanting this exchange to go on any longer than it had to.

Connie and Charlie sharing a smile before retiring to work, leaving Robyn, Ethan, Cal and Lily to google what ever the hell spelunking was.

* * *

"So," Iain asked as he propped him sled up on his elbow in the doorway to the staffroom as Rita pulled up the zipper on her green jumpsuit, "you ready?"

"Always, Mr. Dean." Rita said, flashing a smile as she grabbed the medical kit and followed him to the ambulance.

The trip to the accident site wasn't too long, the caves just being out side Holby but it was spent with bad jokes, flirty banter and Iain's terrible choice of music.

"And we're here." Iain told her, pulling up to a sea of flashing blue lights and uniforms from all emergency services.

"Thanks for the ride." Rita smiled, clambering out medical kit in tow.

"You're welcome, I'll be here for a lift back," he smiled.

"Yeah, next time I'll choose the music." Rita smiled running off to the incident.

"Aw come on ACDC is classic." He called after her.

She turned flashing a smile and winking before snapping into her professional mode, preparing her self for the possibilities.

"Hello, I'm the medic." She told the fire officer and the senior paramedic in charge.

"Ok, we've got a 18 year old male, goes by the name of John, John was caving with his team, he was the last one in the group and got a little left behind. The cave collapsed blocking his way out, no other casualties. We've had a camera down there on a winch and he's alert but says he lost consciousness. His right leg is trapped and he's in a lot of pain." The paramedic told her.

"Right, let's get going." Rita said, pulling the harness that was offered to her out.

Iain had made his way over to offer any help he could.

"You really going down there?" He asked, looking in the direction of the tiny opening in the ground.

"Yeah, it's ok Iain. I've done it loads of times before." Rita smiled at his concern.

Iain looked at her, she was pulling her helmet on and getting ready to ascend.

"Fine, but stay safe yeah. I don't want to have to go down there to rescue you." He said.

"Don't worry Iain, I'm a pro." Rita smiled before climbing into the tiny opening attached to a safely line purely for her own safety and to abide the safety regulations of the trust.

* * *

Rita clambered down the ladder to the bottom, the torch on the helmet the only thing lighting her way.

"Hello?" she called out, tying to find her patient.

She heard a fair reply some distance away.

"Hold on I'm coming." She said.

She had to squeeze through the collapsed cave, the medical bag only just fitting through some gaps as she tried to cause no further structural damage.

After a few minutes of careful contortion she reached the male.

"Hello, I'm Rita. I'm a nurse and I'm going to get you out of here." She told the boy.

"Reets, you got him?" Iain's voice came through on the radio, his nickname for her making her cheeks blush.

"Yep, I'm just sorting him out now, can you send a board down on the ropes?" Rita asked as she observed the patient.

His leg wasn't too badly trapped and she could free him easily herself, but she would need a hand pulling him up on a board.

"It's on its way now." Iain told her.

"Ok, I'll be maybe half an hour." She said before hanging the radio on her belt once again.

* * *

"You're going to get me out of here?" The teenager asked her, his voice wavering.

"Yeah, I am. Now can you tell me your name?" Rita reassured him.

"John, my names John."

"Right, hello John. As I said I'm Rita. Now John, how badly did you hit your head?"

"I can't remember, I think I blacked out for a bit." He replied, his voice still riddled with fear.

"That's alright, don't worry." Rita said, her hand on his shoulder to reassure him.

"I'm stuck, I can't move my right leg." He told her.

"I know, it's ok. I'm going to get you out of here." Rita took a deep breath before continuing. "What in going to do, John, is get you to hold onto this and take some nice deep breaths for me when I tell you to." She said, holding out the tiny gas and air canister to him. "Not yet. Whilst you do that I'm going to lift this stalagmite and pull your leg out, it's going to hurt but we don't have any other option." Rita told him honestly. "You with me?" She asked him.

"Yeah," he replied, the concept clearly scaring him.

"John, listen to me." Rita said, "I need you to do this. Be really brave all right. I'll get you out of here." Rita told him. "Take nice deep breaths for me and calm down for a bit before I do anything. Just breathe. That's it." She said, watching as he calmed down.

"Lovely, now because I don't know what your spinal injuries are in going to put a collar around your neck, and go and get a spinal board." She told him. "I'm going to be 5 minutes, just keep taking those deep breaths for me yeah." She said was she slowly made her way back to the cave entrance.

"Right lads, I'm going to need some help here." She told the fire crew and paramedics at the top of the tunnel through her radio.

"Just tell us what to do." She heard Iain answer.

"I need a lot of slack and for you to pull it back really slowly when I say to and stop the moment I tell you." Rita told them.

"You're the boss." Iain responded as a whole load of rope was loosened and she was able to drag the board through the caves back to John.

* * *

"John, are you ready?" Rita asked when she got back to the teenager.

"Yeah," he replied, nervously.

"Just take nice deep breaths and hold onto that for me." She said handing him the canister if gas and air as she got ready to lift the rock.

She knew it was dangerous and that he could have a cut or anything understand but she had no other choice, she could see the walls of the cave collapsing as she watched, the half an hour she had told Iain was now cut to 15 minutes.

Taking a deep breath, making sure John was ready she used all her strength to lift the rock and move his leg out the way before she put it back down. She knew she now had minutes to get him strapped to the board and at least part way along the tunnel before where they currently were fell in.

"Right that's it John, I know it hurts but we've got to move now, keep taking those deep breaths for me, it's nearly over." She told the teenager.

He was clearly in a lot of pain but luckily there was nothing stuck in his leg and no open wound that was gushing blood and in need of attention. Rita was certain he'd have at least one fracture but she couldn't do anything about that right now.

She pulled the board up next to him as he lay on his side already and managed to get him strapped to it with as little movement to his spine as possible.

She pulled her radio out and spoke into it.

"Right on my say so." Rita said, "pull. Go." Rita told them. The board sliding over the mess or rocks and crumbling cave as the fire crew and paramedics pulled the rope from above.

"Stop." Rita commanded as they reached a narrow gap. And the board stopped. Rita managed to manipulate the board so it would fit through the gap, checking on John who told her he was all right, she told the team to go again. It took them all of ten minutes and they were at the opening. The board was attached to a winch and pulled vertically up the ladder and out into the clearing above.

* * *

Rita made her way up and was greeted with a round of applause from the crew. Blushing she saw Iain. Standing off to her left still clapping even after everyone else's had stopped. John had been taken to the back of another teams ambulance to go to the ED, Rita left to ride back with Iain.

"Impressive Miss Freeman." Iain smiled, a proud look on his face as Rita made her way over.

"Why thank you Mr. Dean." Rita returned the smile.

"Where did you learn to do that?"

"Nurses school Iain. Where else?" She laughed.

"Not the medical thing, the abseiling down tiny cracks in the ground thing." Iain laughed as he took her medical bag and helmet from her.

"Well I always knew having Spelunking as a hobby would one day pay off. I bagsy picking the music!" She smiled, heading back to the emergency car they had come in.

Iain smiled back at her, before a wave of confusion hit him.

"Wait, what the hell is spelunking?"

* * *

 **So for those of you who haven't guessed:**

 **1\. Spelunking is basically caving**

 **2\. I'm absolutely mad! :)**

 **Please let me know what you think! x**


	8. RIAIN- Snowballs

**Another anon prompt drabble thing! Riain once more, hope you enjoy! x**

* * *

 **(11) Riain and "Don't you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit"**

"Iain!" Rita screamed as a pile of snow came tumbling down on top of her.

"What?" Iain smiled, a smug look on his face. " You said when it snowed we could have a snowball fight."

"No, I said if it snowed I would think about it." Rita told him, dusting herself off.

"Ah, but its more fun when it's a surprise." Iain laughed.

"Well, it's certainly a surprise." Rita said, standing up.

"Ah, the best kind."

"In bed? You really thought it'd be a good idea to throw snow over me to wake me up?" Rita asked him, there was a slight hint of laugher in her voice but she was clearly still quite annoyed being woken up with a pile of cold wet snow being dumped onto her.

"Well, I wanted to play and you were snoring." Iain explained as he watched Rita get dressed.

"I don't snore!" Rita exclaimed as she walked out of the bedroom having pulled on Iain's jumper and her own old blue denim jeans.

"Oh you do, where are you going?" Iain asked her, slightly wary he may have taken his game a little too far.

Rita carried on walking to the front door, pulling on her coat and wellies as she went.

"Reets, come on, it was a joke!" Iain tried, now really worried he'd upset her. His voice loosing his normal upbeat tone, changing to favour a waver of fear and concern.

"It was a joke." Rita told him.

"Where are you going? Come on, I'll make pancakes." Iain offered, as Rita opened the front door. "Come on its freezing!" He called as she walked out into the small front garden, the door left wide open leaving Iain exposed in his thin top and boxers, having scraped the snow off the window sill to throw over Rita.

Rita was still silent, she could hear Iain following her, trying to reason. She just smiled, packing a tight ball in her hands, another and another.

Iain stepped out the door, bare feet and shivering, still only in his boxers and a thin top.

"Reets, I'm sorry, please just come inside." He said, watching as she stared into the road, her back to him. "Reets?"

Rita smiled, satisfied she had enough ammunition she turned, arms laden full and ready to fire.

"Reets, no please, no! Don't you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit" Iain stumbled his words mumbled and his feet drawing him back. Rita just smiled and threw a snowball at his head, his arms raised up in an effort to protect him snow splayed all over, showering him in icy wet snow.

"Oh, so now you want to play." Iain laughed, taking it lightly as payback for earlier.

Rita smiled, throwing another. She was a good shot and hit him once again.

"Oh you're on!" Iain declared. Leaning down to gather snow as he was hit by yet another snowball, the cold not bothering him the slightest.

The pair running round the garden pelting each other with snowballs until Iain's feet went totally numb and he surrendered promising pancakes and admitting she didn't snore in return for a retreat back inside.

* * *

 **Please review if you want to/like it! x**


	9. RIAIN- Please don't leave

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! I LOVE GETTING THEM AND YOU'RE ALL FAR TOO LOVELY!**

 **Based on another anon prompt on tumblr. I'm really sorry this is short and pretty awful... I just haven't ben able to write for a few days but wanted to get this up for you all.**

 **I hope some of you enjoy it anyway...**

* * *

 **(3) Riain and "Please, don't leave."**

* * *

Iain woke early, he looked around the unfamiliar room he found himself in.

His eyes settling on the little blonde woman who lay beside him, head resting on her pillow, arm draped across his torso.

He watched her for a moment, watched her chest rise and fall, watched the ripples that were made in the covers at this moment. He could hear the clock ticking, see the light streaming in through the window, he knew he had to go.

They hadn't discussed this. It had been a risk, a spur of the moment decision. The best choice he'd made and also he worst.

He tore his gaze away, looking back round the room, identifying his clothes that had been strewn all across the floor in their haste the night before.

Carefully he lifted Rita's arm up, freeing himself. He really didn't want to do this, but surely Rita wouldn't want him here. She'd regret it.

Iain's mind full of doubt he slid out of the bed, always from the warmth and comfort he craved. Rita deserved more than him, she was so much better than him.

He looked back at her, she was in a peaceful slumber, breathing slow but steady.

Iain rummaged around for his clothes, moving as quietly as possible, trying to avoid waking Rita and making this whole situation even more awkward.

Rita deserved more than him, he should just go.

Iain tiptoed round to the end of the bed, he stubbled and fell, a sharp intake of breath.

"Shit" he muttered under his breath, he'd surely woken Rita up now.

His foot throbbing and heart racing he stood up, his head facing the floor, hiding his embarrassment.

"Sorry, I was trying not to wake you..." Iain mumbled, glancing up ever so slightly, catching sight of Rita sat up on her bed, sheet loosely around her.

She didn't say anything, he couldn't see her face.

"Sorry, I'll just go." Iain said, grabbing his jeans and going to walk out he bedroom.

"Please don't leave" Rita whispered, her voice croaky and dry.

Iain stopped, not sure if he had heard her correctly.

"Please don't leave." Rita repeated, her voice stronger, more certainty.

"Sorry?" Iain asked, turning around.

"I said don't leave, please." Rita whispered, her eyes meeting his for the first time.

"Why?"

"I don't want a one night stand, they're not my thing. Please Iain, can we try this? I want this. I want you." Rita confessed, her gaze holding his.

Iain didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say.

"Iain?" Rita asked, her heart falling with every second he didn't reply, maybe she'd made a mistake, she was no good, just like Mark had always told her.

"You deserve better." Iain blurted out.

"I don't want better." Rita said, her voice quavering, "I want you."

Iain looked back up, their eyes meeting once again, he could see the truth in her eyes, he was falling for her even more.

He dropped his jeans back on the floor, his throbbing toe forgotten and lips pressed against her own.

This was what he wanted too.

* * *

 **So, I'm sorry this was so bad and so OOC... Leave a review if you want x**


	10. RIAIN- Have you seen? Oh

**Another quick one shot that I've written. Based on a prompt on tumblr that I found. The ones requested are coming, sorry they're taking so long!**

 **Just a bit of fluff for you all! Enjoy x**

* * *

 **Have you seen the...? Oh.**

* * *

"Dixie!" Rita called as she searched he ambulance station for her friend.

"Dixie?" Rita called again. How could anyone loose anyone in here?

The station was empty, the crews out on shouts. Dixie's shift had just finished so Rita was looking to find her.

Rita checked her friends office but found it empty. There was only one place left to look.

She entered the changing room and heard the shower running.

"Dix! Have you seen the...? Oh." She stopped short. Her mouth hanging slightly open and eyes unintentionally looking down.

"Oh!" Rita exclaimed, her eyes shooting back up, daring every so often to meet his. She could feel her face turning tomato red, her cheeks burning she tried to make the situation a little less awkward.

"You're not Dixie." She stammered, barely able to get the words out from shear embarrassment.

"Correct." He replied. His eyes twinkling mischievously, the way she loved.

"You're naked." She stated, a smile forming on her face as she realised what she was saying, a deeper shade of red flushing her cheeks.

Iain Dean was stood in front of her. Stark naked.

"You're on a roll nurse Freeman, that's also correct!" Iain said. Not even attempting to cover himself.

"You're naked." Rita repeated, frozen to the spot she stood in, eyes flickering between his own brown eyes, which were a ridiculous deep brown that Rita loved, and the elephant in the room.

"We've established that, now. What can I do for you?" Iain asked her, a smile spread across his face. Eyes fixed on her.

"Oh, um. Er... Dixie. Yes Dixie. Where's Dixie?" Rita stumbled, her original purpose completely forgotten the moment she was distracted.

"She left early, wasn't feeling too well." Iain told her.

"Oh," Rita said, not see what else to do or say.

"What did you want her for? Can I help?" Iain asked, proceeding to change into his normal clothes, not a care in the world, eyes still fixed on her face.

"Um, we were going to go see a movie but I hadn't seen the times and it's not on for another 2 hours, so I was coming to see if she wanted to go grab some food first." Rita blurted out, cheeks a slightly less vibrant colour, but smile still fixed, she tried not to look but she couldn't help it when he kept dropping his clothes and bending to pick them up.

"I can do food and a movie." Iain said, pulling his jeans on and buckling his belt.

"Oh, I didn't mean..." Rita stumbled.

"I know. I want to." Iain said, moving closer to where she stood in the doorway.

"I..." Rita tried, words failing her. Breath caught in her throat as she felt the heat radiating off his bare chest.

"How does pizza sound?" Iain suggested.

His breath got on her face, their noses inches away from each other.

Rita nodded, she didn't trust her voice.

"Perfect. It's a date." Iain told her, pecking her lips ever so slightly before pulling away, shrugging his shirt on as he went.

Rita was frozen, a mixture of shock and desire paralysing her once again, but this time it lasted barely a second. The moment Iain's lips had left hers Rita was desperate for more.

He'd barely pulled his shirt on before he found it being ripped off and his breath taken away from him as he was turned and pushed back against the lockers, Rita's lips on his as he responded with equal passion.

They only just made the movie in time, but they had to skip pizza till after...

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed, leave me a review! x**


	11. M RATED Riain - Take It Off

**Another anon prompt for (35) Riain and "You heard me. Take. It. Off."**

 **M RATED. I can't stress this enough. NOT FOR YOUNGER READERS.**

 **RITA AND IAIN HAVE SEX.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LAST WARNING.**

* * *

Rita smiled, watching Iain back into the ambulance staffroom trying to conceal his backside from the wolf whistles and giggles of their colleagues.

She caught his eye through the glass as the door shut behind him, an unmistakeable glint in her eye.

Rita turned to make her excuses to Dixie, a skip in her step she followed him into the showers of the ambulance station.

Rita closed the door behind her, the click of the latch the only sound in the room.

"Take it off." Rita whispered, her voice low with a slight hitch of excitement.

"Really? Here." Iain asked, a smile creeping on to his face helplessly.

"You heard me. Take. It. Off." Rita repeated, her face deadly serious, a sultry tone to her voice.

Iain reached behind him, holding the tail of the bow in between his fingers.

"Would you care to do the honours miss Freeman?" Iain asked, pausing as their eyes met.

Rita smiled, her tongue running over her lip, teeth biting down as she pushed off from the door she had found herself relying upon for support.

Rita walked over to him, her movements slow and calculated. Her heart beating fast and her breath caught in her throat.

Iain could feel Rita's breath against his chest. He could smell the sweet scent of her body wash, raspberries and strawberries; it hung in her shower, next to the bottle of coconut shampoo. Iain savoured the scent; it had clung to him several times over the previous week. A sharp intake of breath as his mind wandered back to the night before last, chasing Rita into the shower to clean up after they had contaminated her crisp white sheets. Lathering soapy bubbles over her small frame, his hands massaging her back with the creamy suds.

Iain gasped once again, Rita's fingers snapping him back to reality as they made contact with his own. His grip loosened on the tie and Rita took over. Quickly pulling down and unravelling the bow in one movement.

Rita looked up at him, her lip between her teeth as Iain bent down to capture the soft, irresistible lips he desired.

Turning her head a moment before Iain could meet her lips, Rita's head falling and her hips bucking forward to meet his waist, pressing against him as she felt his finger lift her chin to meet his gaze once again. Their lips collided, pressing together softly, hands moving to the back of the others necks. Iain's fingers tangling and knotting Rita's hair, Rita's messing up the dark mop Iain spent styling to perfection every morning. Iain ran his tongue across Rita's pursed lips, biting down gently; tasting the berry flavoured lip balm he had seen her apply as they had rushed out the door that morning; Iain was sure he had kissed most of it off already so this must have been a new coat, asking for entry. Rita smiling; allowing her lips to open and Iain's tongue to explore the already familiar territory.

Iain pulled back but found his lips being firmly joined to Rita's the hand behind his head pulling him down to meet her as she reached up on the tips of her toes. Iain wasn't going to complain. Rita was small but incredibly strong, a smile formed on his face as he was reminded of their antics a few nights back. Rita had taken control and surprised Iain. Rita wasn't shy and had a few tricks up her sleeve that Iain had enjoyed discovering.

Then she stopped, Rita pulled away and despite Iain's efforts to recapture her lips they both found themselves taking a much-needed breath of air. Rita's hands dropped to grasp Iain's arse, pulling him closer to her still. Iain, caught off guard by this sudden development, failed to hide his growing arousal.

"Mr. Dean!" Rita exclaimed, her eyes meeting Iain's, a smile broadly spread across her face.

"What can I say?" Iain shrugged, his right eyebrow slightly raised, "you do things to me."

Rita let out a slight giggle as her cheeks blushed a bright red colour. Biting her lips she pushed against his chest.

"What do you say we remove this inaccurate apron?" Rita asked as she looked down at the apron still adorning Iain's torso. The defined muscular body not a patch on Iain's own abs.

"How very dare you." Iain pretended to be offended, failing as a smile crept onto his face and his lips were once again met with the soft cherry flavoured ones of his partners.

Rita continued to push against Iain until his back met the wall and Iain was pressed as close to her as possible in their current state of cover.

Iain broke apart, his head flying back against the hard surface of the tiled wall.

"This is all a bit unfair isn't it?" Iain murmured against her ear, attempting to regain his breath.

"How so?" Rita smiled, her head falling back with the touch of Iain's breath against her neck.

"You're wearing all your clothes where I am almost undressed. It's a bit unfair in my eyes." Iain explained, his teeth grazing against Rita's earlobe.

"I guess you're loosing then." Rita smiled, her hand slowly creeping around Iain's waist, from where it had been settled on his arse to his shaft. Rita moved her hand over him slowly. Iain's breath hitched.

"You like that?" Rita asked, her voice soft and enigmatic.

Iain couldn't speak, his head back against the tiles as Rita worked her magic.

"Reet-" Iain stuttered, "I'm not going to last."

Rita smiled, her cool fingers gently moving along his length, her own body pressed as close to Iain's as she could, every buck of Iain's hips felt as if it was her own movement.

"Reet." Iain muttered, his voice deep and warning.

Rita pulled away, Iain's body relaxing almost immediately with his anticlimax.

"You do things to me to." Rita whispered as she reached up to his ear.

The moment her breath touched Iain's skin his lips were crashing down on her, his hands roaming her body, unzipping her hoodie and pulling her tunic apart.

Rita and Iain's lips locked, pulling against each other, neither wanting to break their kiss. Soon Rita was left in just her scrub trousers and her bra. Iain's favourite. Iain broke their kiss momentarily to admire Rita's body, his eyes travelling down over every curve and every contour. Rita reaching up and unhooking the apron from Iain's neck, her eyes travelling down Iain's body with comparable admiration. Their adorning gazes quickly forgotten as the lack of contact became unbearable, their lips colliding and bodies pressed flush to each other once couldn't happen soon enough.

Iain discarded Rita's bra after a matter of moments, his hands working effortlessly on the clasp before he set to work on removing her bottoms. Rita helping as she felt him through the fabric that separated them, her own desire to feel him inside her becoming overpowering. Pushing down her trousers her legs wrapped around his torso, his body taking her light frame with ease as he pulled her closer and entered her, filling her completely. Rita broke away, a small gasp escaping her lips as she felt him move inside her. Iain capturing her lips once again, muffling her screams of pleasure.

Moving against each other, a thin layer of perspiration settling over the pair as they moved complementarily to each other, meeting each thrust with equal need and passion. Rita's head thrown back as Iain's mouth caressed her neck, nipping and sucking in all the right places as Rita bit down on her lips to conceal her scream of ecstasy.

A groan escaped Iain as he too followed Rita into the blissful release. Pulling Rita closer around him, their movements faster and faster until they came. Their muscles relaxed, foreheads pressed together a thin layer of sweat covering them. Breath hot and fast on each other's face. The sweet smell of sex surrounding them as they separated, moaning as Iain removed himself. Rita's legs releasing from around his body, her arms firmly around Iain's neck for support.

Rita smiled, her eyes looking up to find Iain's, the moment their eyes made contact the pair burst out into giggles.

"I can't believe we just did that." Rita exclaimed.

"I'm just too irresistible." Iain said with a raise of his eyebrow.

"In that apron. Totally." Rita winked.

"Shower?" Iain asked, looking at their surroundings.

"I could do with a shower." Rita shrugged.

"Round 2?" Iain smirked, his arms reaching down to Rita's waist, lifting her legs to encompass him again.

Rita bit her lip and nodded.

Iain lifted her up and flipped them, his hand slamming the wall next to them, moments later their bodies were being showered with rain droplets and their lips were locked together once again.

* * *

please don't judge me for this. I have no idea how this came about... thanks for reading if you got this far! XxX


	12. RIAIN- I've been doing stuff

**Thanks for the review on the last chapter! They really make my day and to know that people like what I'm writing only makes me want to write more! Back to normal this chapter!**

 **Rated T for language and mild sex references.**

 **Based of a prompt/idea that was sent to me this morning from totti10/flashingbluelight.**

 **Prompt: Rita is late for a meeting her excuse: that she was doing stuff. What was she doing or who?**

 **Short but hopefully sweet! Let me know if you enjoyed it! XxX**

* * *

"Iain. Iain. Stop. We've got to stop. I'm going to be late. You're going to be late." Rita exclaimed as Iain pressed her against the wall of the on call room, moving with her as they had done that very morning in his bed.

"They won't miss us for a few minutes yet." Iain mumbled as his lips worked against Rita's neck, gently nipping at the exposed skin, his teeth daring to bite but never enough to blemish the skin despite how tempted he was.

Rita ceased her complaints as she neared satisfaction. Her face flushed and her legs relaxed, Iain following her moments later.

The pair sat for a moment, their breathing slowly returning to normal.

"I'll leave you to get ready," Iain smiled at her as he pulled back on his uniform.

"For what?" Rita sighed, staring up at his green eyes.

"Meeting remember, Dix can't go so i'll see you there!" Iain smiled as he pressed a kiss to her lips, his hand snaking round the back of her neck and his tongue pressing against Rita's.

"Shit." Rita exclaimed as she pushed him away, "I'm gonna be late." She mumbled as she frantically started to pull her tunic back on.

"You'll be fine. I'll tell them you're on your way." Iain told her, his arm capturing her waist and pulling her close to him, her back pressing against his front. He pressed a final kiss just behind her ear as he exited the on call room alone.

Rita sighed. A mixture of happiness and stress being expelled in one breath as she smoothed out her hair in the mirror that hung on the wall. It was a mess but it would have to do. Sighing again she found a smile on her face as she took a final glance around the room, the messy sheets and the smell of sweet sex that hung in the air evidence of her and Iain's most recent escapade. Locking the door behind her she made her way to her meeting.

"Sorry I'm late, I was busy doing stuff." Rita mumbled as she walked into the board meeting. She looked around at the staring faces of her colleagues, the grinning one of Iain's as he say there hair messier than usual and cheeks flushed.

"Hurry up nurse Freeman." Connie barked, eager to get on with the meeting.

Rita looked, the only spare seat was the one next to Iain, trying to hide her excited smile she made her way to the seat as Connie started the meeting.

"Doing stuff?" Iain muttered under his breath as he leant forward in his seat as to be closer to her ear.

"Mmm." Rita murmured, a smile threatened to expose her true feelings as she felt Iain's breath against her neck.

"Doing me would have been a more accurate reason." Iain whispered, his voice only loud enough for her to hear and Rita couldn't take it anymore.

She burst out with a splutter of laughter. Her hand clasping over her mouth as she tried to compose herself. Her colleagues stared at her. Connie's glare stuff of nightmares. Rita looked at the man who sat beside her; relaxing back in his chair with a grin on his face. His eyebrow raised and a glint in his eyes, a promise she could get him back later.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please leave me a review if you liked/disliked it! And also any thoughts on what next? XxX**


End file.
